Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru Nara is a character from the manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Celty Sturluson vs Shikamaru Nara * Shikamaru vs Robin (Fire Emblem) * Shikamaru VS Sokka (Completed) * Shikamaru Nara vs Usopp (Abandoned) With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asato Kido (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Fumikage Tokoyami (My Hero Academia) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Mister Fantastic (Marvel) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sans (Undertale) * Shade (DC Comics) History Shikamaru Nara is a member of the Hidden Leaf's Nara Clan and a former member of Team 10 alongside Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, and later became the Sixth and Seventh Hokage's advisors. Even since a young age, despite being lazy by nature, his IQ has been well over 200, and has only gotten wiser with age, making him regarded as the smartest person in the Hidden Leaf Village, and was the smartest among the Allied Shinobi Forces alongside his late father. In his Academy years, he scored low on most written exams exclusively because he was too lazy to do the work, however, had he put in the effort, he'd have scored higher than Sasuke Uchiha, who was always the one to score the highest on any written (and physical) exam. Shikamaru was one of the very vew, alongside Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, that bared no ill will toward Naruto Uzumaki, mainly because he knew Naruto well enough to see that the adults and other children had no real reason to hate him. He was also unaware of the Nine-Tails sealed within him, which likely wouldn't have changed his mind very much. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Shikamaru Nara *Height: 5'8" | 176 cm *Weight: 117 lbs | 53.4 kg *Seventh Hokage's advisor *His I.Q. is well over 200 to an unknown degree. *Shikamaru's hobbies are taking naps and playing shōgi against formidable opponents. *Shikamaru desires to fight no one, and always tries to avoid getting into trouble in the first place. *Shikamaru's favorite foods are mackerel and kelp, his least favorite are boiled eggs. Ninja Training *Small Chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Trained by Shikaku Nara and Asuma Sarutobi *Chakra Natures **Fire Style **Earth Style **Shadow Style (Yin Style) Jutsu Techniques *Taijutsu **Is proficient in the Hidden Leaf Academy's Taijutsu, and has since honed his skills thanks to Asuma Sarutobi and the missions he's been on since he was a child. *Ninjutsu **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Shadow Possession Jutsu ***Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu **Shadow Strangle Jutsu **Shadow Grab Jutsu **Shadow Stitching Jutsu **Shadow Pull Jutsu **Flying Swallow **Human Boulder Yo-Yo (Teamattack with Ino and Choji) **Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Teamattack with Ino and Choji) Weaponyry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Asuma's lighter *Chakra Blades *Explosive Tags *Flash Bombs *Short Sword *Wire Strings Feats * He's known to stay aware of all actions that friend and foe alike make, even those that seem insignificant at the time or he doesn't yet understand, keeping track of where everything is located in relation to everything else, even features that lack practical use, as well as study behaviors of all combatants, gradually learning how they react in any given situation in order to either aid them or use that information against them. * Defeated Kin Tsuchi, one of Orochimaru's henchmen, by tricking her into bashing her head against a stone wall via moving her into position with his Shadow Possession Jutsu (without her being aware of the wall right behind her), throwing Shuriken to force a reaction, then releasing the Shadow Possession Jutsu. * Held his own and gained the upper hand against Temari, Gaara's sister and one of the strongest Sand Shinobi, during the Chunin Exams via his intellect and planning, and likely would have won had he not forfieted midmatch out of laziness, as he had thought up multiple different scenarios in his head and just as many counter measures against those scenarios, but simply did not want to keep going because "it was a drag". * Created a one-man ambush on eight Sound ninja, and quickly figured out the nineth had stayed back in case of an ambush, and forced him to reveal his position via throwing Shuriken at the eight he had caught in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. * Held off Tayuya, one of the Sound Four who were given Orochimaru's Curse Mark, which is power similar to that of a Sage (albiet much weaker in comparison), by himself, figuring out how her Jutsu works by watching the movement of her fingers on her flute and how her creatures react to those movements despite not knowing anything about how a flute works musically. * Helped hold off Hidan and Kakuzu, two members of the Akatsuki, alongside Asuma, Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane, learning how Hidan's Jutsu works thanks to Asuma's sacrifice. * After Asuma's death, Shikamaru outwitted Hidan and Kakuzu, trapping the former in the Nara forest, where his immortal body would be watched over for eternity. * During the Fourth Great Ninja War, he and the other members of the old Sasuke Retrieval team (Naruto excluded) were pit up against the Sound Four, and, after Naruto destroyed the barrier that was slowly draining their Chakra, the team singlehandedly defeated the Sound Four, compared to when they were younger where they all either just barely won or heavily needed assistance. Flaws *Despite his intellect and incredible Chakra control, his Chakra reserves are not particularly good, and can be exhausted very quickly in battle. He makes up for this by strategically using his Ninjutsu alongside his weaponry and tools, as well as always thinking at least ten steps ahead of his opponent. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Shadow Manipulators